darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Cursed
Cursed is the series premiere of Autumn Springs. Synopsis Party Time! It is around 12PM. We see a bunch of snow falling down into the woods, which zooms into a cabin. The cabin is loud with sound as we see what's going on inside. It's a party, everyone's having a good time. The music is blasting. Lip lock, poker, contests, dancing. All the factors to something awesome. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyed seventeen year old Louis is playing an intense round of poker with seven others. The pot is severely high. Everyone put in twenty dollars. Winner takes all. Rocky pulled a four of a kind, but lost to Louis with a royal flush. He just won fifty dollars in a hand of poker, which lead into a makeout with his girlfriend Marmalade. The goth couple, Gwen and Ryan were in the kitchen in a deep conversation about death. The two were basically made for each other. They then start to watch clips from a horror movie while making out on the most horrifying parts. Emma is talking with her friends on the couch, playing intensified truth or dare. Her friend, Lucy has just been dared to hold her breath for thirty seconds, resulting in her almost collapsing. Emma then gets dared to hang upside down on the couch until she is dared to do something. Then, everything gets out of control. Glass is breaking, tables are being flipped, crazy things are going down tonight! Outside, we see a police car, who was nearby. Out of the car steps Officer Martin Ray, who busts the door open. The loud music stops and all the heads turn. He looks disgusted at what he sees. He asks if there is anyone over 21 here, from all of the beer bottles. He gets out his radio and called for a bunch of cars to come over to help escort everyone out of the cabin. Louis, Emma, Gwen and Ryan all hide behind the staircase while the officers were letting everyone out. When Ray asks Marmalade why she is still in the cabin, she tells them that it's her place. Before asking her for her I.D., she slams the door on his face. She turns around and tells them to all run, while they go try to find a place to hide. The Vernautumn Cave The five are running for their lives, not realizing that the police stopped looking for them a while ago. A flash comes from a cave nearby. Emma leads the group towards it, thinking that it would be the sweet escape. They all change direction and head straight towards the cave. Louis asked them if the police are even still looking, Marmalade said that they probably aren't but anything can happen, so they all keep running full speed ahead. The flash grew brighter, meaning they are closer. They reach the cave, and Marmalade comes to an immediate stop. Emma asked Marmalade why she stopped and then she tells them that there could be a bear in there. Emma told her not to be afraid, as she dealt with these animals plenty of times. Gwen and Ryan go in, as she calls them wusses. Emma and Louis follow behind, leaving Marmalade scared to death. Shaking her head, she walks in. The flashing light is blinding from the perspective they are all in. After walking for about five-ten minutes in complete darkness and using their cellphones as flashlights, they finally see a bright opening. All five have the same shocked face when they look down to see the shiny reflection of a giant lake with a hole above for the light to come in the daytime. They all step towards it, remarking how beautiful it is. Louis tells them that the cops will never find them here. Gwen put her hand in the water to feel how cold it is, it was pretty cold,50-60 degrees actually. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant tentacle grabs Gwen's hand and pulls it. Ryan holds onto Gwen and pulls her back. Louis grabs onto Ryan to help, Marmalade grabs onto Louis to help and Emma grabs on to Marmalde, as they all pull the tentacle. The tentacle reveals to be a giant water translucent octopus. Four more tentacles grabbed the other five, and the grip became stronger on all of them. Suddenly, the monster sinks, along with the others and the scene blacks out. We're.... Alive? Louis opens his eyes. He gets up off the floor, he feels rather damp. Emma gets up as well, and realizes that they must have blacked out from the sea tentacles. It was sunny out, the shining sun shone through the hole of the cave, waking the others up. They all wonder what they are doing here, and they look around to find an exit. But before they could leave, the tentacles appear from the water again. One of them heads straight for Louis's stomach. Louis puts his hand out to lessen the pain, but he doesn't feel a thing at all. He opens his eyes and moves his arm. The tentacle follows. He sends his arm back slowly, and thrusts it out to push the tentacles back in the water. The four others all had the same shocked expression watching Louis control the tentacles. They all walked up beside him and looked down. Louis clutched his fist, only to find water. He opened his hand to find a large ball of water levitating. He then lowered his arms and then slowly rose them higher to see that there were strands of water rising up. Swinging his arm, it splatters across the lake in the same direction. He's amazed at what he can do now. His girlfriend imitated what he did. She lowered her arms, and rose them slowly. However, instead of the water moving, the ground below the group started to rise higher. Scared, she lowered her arms and the ground elevated back to the normal level. The scene switches to the group walking outside. Controlling the Power Notes * We meet the characters for the first time. * Emma, Louis, Marmalde, Gwen and Ryan all gain powers from the Lake inside the Vernautumn Cave * The five of them all gain powers: ** Emma gains the power of chlorokinesis;the power to manipulate nature ** Louis gains the power of hydrokinesis;the power to manipulate water ** Marmalade gains the power of geokinesis;the power to control earth ** Gwen gains the power of umbrakinesis;the power to control darkness and shadows ** Ryan gains the power of psychokinesis;the power to move things freely without directly touching them Main Cast * Maia Mitchell as Emma Calero * Twan Kuyper as Louis Robinson * Chloe Grace Moretz as Marmalade Heartswell * Tasie Lawrence as Gwen Orrcut * Christian DelGrosso as Ryan Fortune Supporting Cast * Avan Jogia as Zack Fandazi * Alessia Cara as Lucy Grey * Peyton List as Erica Askiname * Joel Courtney as Rocky Shappiro * Colton Haynes as Mark Graysman * Courteney Cox as Ashley Robinson * Matthew Perry as Donatello Robinson * Soni Bringas as Lyra Robinson * Nadji Jeter as Kendrick Palermo * Jude Law as Officer Martin Ray